


Weekly Cuddles Keep the Depression Away

by That_Adorable_Fox



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cuddles, Depression, Fluff, Fusion, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24138976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Adorable_Fox/pseuds/That_Adorable_Fox
Summary: Remus and Patton end up fusing, creating Depression. After a good 24 hours of sleep, Thomas decides to help them both and himself.~AKAThree sad boysOne sad dayCuddles
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders & Thomas Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	Weekly Cuddles Keep the Depression Away

**Author's Note:**

> IM SORRY IF I MISREPRESENTED DEPRESSION!! I tried my best, and if anything is incorrect please tell me so I can fix it!! Also, I know nothing about Steven Universe

{So, before we start. I had the idea that a Remus x Patton fusion would be Depression. Patton’s hidden sadness and emotions combined with Remus’s intrusive thoughts and openness is a recipe for disaster. Do with this what you will!!}

* * *

_ Beep beep beep. _

… 

_ Beep beep beep. _

… 

_ Beep beep be- _

Thomas practically punched the alarm clock off his bedside table. He could afford to sleep in, there was nothing to be done for now and he didn't get much sleep last night due to overthinking a few things. Remy had showed up late, looking tipsy and exhausted after his concert that lasted until  _ four in the freaking morning _ . 

So sure, he could afford to sleep in-

_ Beep beep beep. _

God.  _ Beep.  _ F*cking.  _ Beep.  _ Dammit.  _ Beep. _

He reached over to slap the alarm off and knocked it off the table in doing so. Whatever, he could sleep longer.

… 

_ Beep beep- _

“I'm UP.” Thomas huffed, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. He glanced to the floor at the alarm clock and did a double take when it read 3:49. PM. No no no. That wasn't right, his alarm first went off at eight like it always did. It couldn't be practically four already. He laid back down and sighed. Well… He should at least get out of bed and make lunch (dinner? Linner? Was that a thing?)

_ “You shouldn't.”  _ A layered voice from his closet said. It had a tired edge to it, like a parent that was fed up arguing with their child.  _ “Why should you, anyway? Life has no meaning, and no one would care if you weren't awake.” _

“You have a point…” Thomas mumbled, staring at the ceiling blankly. Then he blinked. “Wait, no. No you don't. Who are you!?” He bolted upright again. 

A side sitting atop an old shoebox of memories glanced up from the closet. They were wearing an extremely large grey sweatshirt with darker grey broken hearts on the sleeves. On their chest there was a symbol of a dagger going through a bleeding heart. A pair of large sweatpants almost identical to Patton’s (but without the kitty paws) were on their legs. A black mask with a grin plastered onto it covered their mouth, muffling their words. The side’s eyes were dark and tired and had a glassy look over them, similar to Remus’s eyes when he was daydreaming about his new… ideas. The side’s hair was messy and had multiple grey streaks through it, another thing similar to Remus.

_ “Depression.” _ Two very distinct voices together said. Another pair of arms sprouted from under the sweatshirt, covered in a thick black ooze, and started looking through old photos. 

“Is that…” Thomas squinted. “Remus? Patton? Did you guys...fuse?”

_ “Of course we did- yeppers- hey!” _ The fusion fought for a second.  _ “Sorry. Things got dark up there so…” _ One of the fusion’s arms pointed to Thomas’s head. 

_ “So we came out here.” _ The other voice finished. A knife appeared in one of the ink-oozing hands and Thomas’s breath hitched when a certain thought ran through his head. 

_ “Hey, y’know, bleeding out is pretty cliche. What if we wrote a name in our arm and bled out that way? It's so much cooler.” _ Depression said, eyeing the knife.   
“NO! No, ahaha… no thanks. Not today, Depression.”

“Aw man.” The fusion huffed and the knife disappeared. “You're no fun.”

“I’d like to be alive for as long as possible..” Thomas mumbled. “So...do you wanna…?” He opened his arms on the bed. “I know we did this last week, but it seemed to help, right?”

Depression looked over at the bed hesitantly. They spaced out for a few moments, and Thomas could practically hear their inner debate.

_ He won't hurt us, he’s Thomas! Plus his cuddles are the cuddliest. _

_ How do you know? I know a way you can strangle someone while sleeping. Like a death hug-! _

_ Remus, c’mon. Please? _

Depression “rebooted” and stood up, trudging along the floor and settling back into bed against Thomas. 

_ “If we could split, we would.”  _ They mumbled into Thomas’s chest.

“...You can't split?” He whispered, hugging the side close. They shook their head.

_ “We didn't choose to fuse in the first place. It was just a result of how you were feeling.”  _

“No wonder I woke up at four today…” Thomas muttered. “Well, maybe just this will help. Being together.”

The fusion could only nod. Their grip went lax as they were lulled off to sleep by Thomas’s heartbeat. Thomas wasn't really tired after sleeping the whole day, so he turned on a quiet show and held the fusion until a flash of bright light and two sleeping sides appeared in its place. He smiled at his sides. This was the best way to take care of himself, he decided. 

  
  



End file.
